When Secrets are Reveled
by MoonShine101
Summary: DISCONTINUED!as in im not wrighting it nemore :D
1. One Secret after another

**When Secrets Are Reveled**

**Hey guys! I have a new story! If you acually looked at my profile then you'd see the info on all of my upcoming fanfictions! Well im going to get started with this so enjoy!**

**Dislcamer:If I owned hamtaro, would i still be writing these things?**

**Ps:the e-mails are in italics**

**Pss:my oc's are going to be in here**

**Psss:some of this might seem well weird but hey its a secret right?**

**Pssss:This is hamhuman**

**Psssss:This is a short first chapter**

**Chapter One: One Secret after another**

**It was a bright sunny day and Bijou Ribon was on the computer e-mailing her BFF, Pashmina Mafura and Sandy Sanchez.**

_**Hey Sandy, do you like any one other than Maxwell in the gang?**_

_**Bijou**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

**-few minutes later-**

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Mybe... who knows? well you'll never know thats for shure!**_

_**sandy**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Well come on! tell me! i promise i wont tell!**_

_**bijou**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Ok fine, its um well errr...its sparky...**_

_**sandy**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**WHAT THATS KARMAS BF!**_

_**bijou.**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

**Then she got a e-mail from Pashmina.**

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Hey bij! Whats up? hey can you keep a secret?**_

_**pash**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**of course! so whats the secret?**_

_**bijou**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**well i um...dye my hair...**_

_**pash**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**WHAT! omg! whats your real hair color?**_

_**bijou**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Its brunette but dont tell any one!**_

_**pash**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Dont worry mums the word**_

_**bijou**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

**Then she got a e-mail from Karma**

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Hey bij! umm i need to tell you something..**_

_**kar**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

**'Gosh whats with people and confesing today? What is it confess your inermost secrets day or something?' thought Bijou.**

**Then she got an e-mail from Sandy.**

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Hey Bijou! you must have a secret to!**_

_**sandy**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Well yes but im not telling!**_

_**bijou**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

**Then she answered Karma's e-mail.**

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**What is it kar?**_

_**bijou**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Well hamtaro asked me out today, and i didnt know what to say so i said yes..Oo**_

_**karma**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**WHAT! wait aren't you dating Sparky?**_

_**bijou**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Yes but of course hamtaro doesnt know that!**_

_**Karma**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Good point, well just say you have to cancle the date.**_

_**Bijou**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Ok but if he crys its your fault!**_

_**Karma.**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**Whatever -.-**_

_**Bijou**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

**But little did the friends know that someone was about to hack into there e-mails and read everything they said and spread it around the whole clubhouse.**

**"Ha, they think that their secrets are safe? Well think again.."**

* * *

**OK tell me what you think guys! i know its short but oh well... lol and if you acually read my profile then you'd know that i had a new story coming!**

**Toddles!**

**Mariah**


	2. One secret OUT!

**When Secrets Are Reveled**

**Hey guys! sorry for the wait i couldn't think of anything xD. So anyways enjoy! **

**Ps:this is the following day**

**Pss:this might be rather short..**

**Psss:This is going tobe REALLY short!**

**Pssss:I'll just say what some of the characters are wearing.**

**Disclamer:I dont own hamtaro**

**Chapter 2:One secret out!**

**The following day Bijou went to the clubhouse.**

**"BIJOU!"yelled Pashmina.**

**"What?"asked Bijou.**

**"WHO DID YOU SAY IT TO?"said Pashmina.(acually its more like yelled)**

**"Say what to?"asked a very confused Bijou.**

**"Oh don't play silly with me! You told my secret didn't you!"Said Pashmina.**

**"What? I didn't tell your secret!"said Bijou.**

**"THEN WHO DID! I didn't tell any one else but you!"said Pashmina.**

**"Hey Pashmina, is it true that your real hair color is brown?"asked Cappy.**

**But Pashmina just gave him an evil glare.**

**"Eeek! Um..coming Penelope!"said Cappy even though Penelope didn't even call him.**

**"But I didn't call you Cappy!"said Penelope.**

**"Well you did now!"said Cappy in a run trying to escape the very angry Pashmina.**

**"Ok, if it wasn't you then WHO WAS IT!"asked Pashmina.**

**"I don't know! Did you tell anyone else?"asked Bijou.**

**"Well yes, Penelope- wait PENEOLPE!"**

**"Oh crud..um..BYE!"said Penelope as she made a run for her room.**

**"PENELOPE ALYSON MAFURA GET BACK HERE!"screamed Pashmina as all the others took at least ten feet away from her.**

**"Uh.. who wants to listen to the radio?"asked Sandy.**

**"Shure!"said a rather perky Pashmina.**

**"Talk about mood swings.."said Hamtaro with dot eyes.**

**"You said it."agreed Oxnard.**

**"Soo...Pashmina I like your outfit."said Dexter.**

**"Thank you Dexter."said Pashmina.**

**Pashmina was wearing a light pink stripe V neck tee, with a dark pink solid bubble skirt, with light pink pumas. And she had her hair in a half pony tail.**

**"Oh your just trying to get her attention aren't ya partner?"(its so hard sounding like him xD) said Howdy.**

**"No, it's acually nice."**

**"Whatever."**

**"Soo what do you want to do?"asked Panda.**

**Then out of the blue they heard a scream.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"What was that?"asked Hamtaro.**

**"More importantly, who was that?"asked Panda.**

* * *

**Yesh i know its short but trust me the next chapter will be longer!**

**PEACE**

**Mariah**

**oh and i forgot go to my profile and read my future stories and tell me which one you want me to do next!**

**PEACE again**

**Mariah**

**oh yeah and if you need advice look at my profile!**


End file.
